Lightning Bugs
by M.Koffe
Summary: The mating habits of lightning bugs. Say Anything AU.


**This installment is not the best of the fics for this AU, (not as dramatic as the other ones) I just needed to set a few things up. :3 **

* * *

"Are you really Dick's boyfriend?" a girl around Jason's age approached him, strands of her blond hair fell over her blue eyes as she inclined her head to look at him.

Jason did not really talk to many of the other teens at the circus, mostly because part of him was afraid too, and part because he really did not know how. He was not expecting anyone to walk up to him and ask him anything.

The girl was someone he had seen around, and he had seen everyone at least once or twice. He tightened the edges of his mouth trying to remember her name, but names were not a topic he was really good at.

Closing the book he was reading, he stood up, meeting the girl in the eyes, "Yeah."

He must have scared her, because she took a step back and lowered her gaze. He did not mean to appear intimidating.

"It's kinda weird, really." she kicked at a clump of dirt, "Him dating a...ummm...boy."

"He is mine." Jason made clear, glaring at her.

"No." the girl shook her head. "I came here to warn you, he dated my sister and a few other girls here and some from other towns for a while too."

"So what are you trying to say?" Jason crossed his arms. His emotions always did wearied things when he thought of Dick, and for the first time since he called Dick his boyfriend he was feeling doubt. If what she was saying was true, then that meant Dick was not good with keeping a relationship going.

"His relationships don't last long," she revealed and predicted, "You're going to get hurt."

Dick was Jason's first romance, and he knew Dick had some practice – there was no way someone would be so good at kissing if they never had any practice before. He had always figured that Dick had previous girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever, but the way the girl explained it made it sound like Dick had a rep of being a slut. Hearing this news, of course, made Jason uncomfortable and a little sad.

Seeing that Jason was not about to say anything, the girl added, "Just be careful."

Jason knelt down and picked up his book from the dirt, "Thanks." he glanced down at the book, at the fancy lettering that read _Pride and Prejudice. _He looked up to ask the girl what her name was, but she had already turned and left. Jason only debated if he was going to go after her not, but he noticed the time.

Rehearsal was about to be over, and so Jason decided to confront Dick about what he had been told. As he returned to the trailer to wait for Dick, he was stopped half way by an older man. It was the owner, Mr. Haly.

"Hello, sir." Jason greeted with a false smile and a wave. He was not in a good mood at the moment, but he did not want to be rude.

"Hello," Mr. Haly greeted back, even though they had only had a few conversations since Jason arrived, the teenager respected him. "You enjoying the circus so far?"

"I like it." Jason smile went from fake to real at the thought of the past few months, "It's different from what I'm used too, but it's good."

"Good, because we have decided where we are going to place you." Haly held out a black shirt with the logo on the pocket and on the back the word SECURITY was written on the back in big white letters. "Even though you have no training in being a security guard, we figured it would be the best place for you with the background that you have. We have two other security guards, they want to meet with you tomorrow morning."

Jason was happy that he finally had a place, even if it was little dangerous. He liked it, he needed a job that was exciting, and he agreed with the decision, "Thank you, sir."

Jason had nearly forgotten the conversation he had with that blond girl. He was to excited about what he had just been told. As soon as Dick arrived, he kissed his boyfriend and showed him the shirt.

As night approached, Dick and Jason were sitting outside as their parents fell asleep. Little fireflies zipped around, and a trail of ants made their way across Jason's bare feet.

"You need to cut your toe nails." Dick noted, flicking off one of the ants. The lantern they had sat by Dick, and provided enough light for him to see.

"Not gonna argue with that." Jason set his head on Dick's shoulder. After a few moments of quiet, Jason decided to ask, "C-can I ask you something?" he stuttered as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah."

"Are you a virgin?" Jason asked, in a whisper. At first, that was not the question he was going to ask. He wanted to know about the other women that Dick had been with, but instead a different question came out.

Dick was caught off guard, and his immediate reaction was to lie. He knew Jason was a virgin, not that he had asked it was something he had always assumed.

"You first."

Jason let out a nervous laugh and placed the cigarette in his mouth, "Am I a virgin?" he said out loud. He wanted to lie, but he knew it would be useless because the answer was obvious.

Dick wrapped an arm around Jason, the teenager appeared anxious and so he decided to speak up first, "No Jason, I am not a virgin."

"I am." Jason sighed.

"Don't sound so sad," Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's head, "I'm sorry that I – that I've been around and -"

"No don't say you're sorry," Jason told him, "I don't want to fucking hear that -"

"Jay -"

"I want you to make sure the next person you sleep with is me." Jason straightened his back, and gazed into Dick's eyes. He stroked Dick's cheek, lured him into a kiss. "I, umm...I heard something about you from someone and I know I should not believe it but she made it sound like you have a habit of hurting people."  
"Yes I, um..."

The way that Dick was taking a long time to answer was starting to annoy Jason, "Are you going to do the same to me?" he inquired.

"No of course not!" Dick shook his head.

Jason pulled his knees to chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He had never spoken this way to anyway, and it was making him nervous. Dick put his other arm around Jason, and pulled him close. Dick could feel Jason's breath against the base of his neck, and Jason could hear a pulse.

"You're different than everyone else I've ever gone out with." Dick explained, picking his words carefully. "Not because your a different gender, but because when I'm with you," he pointed at the fireflies, "I feel like one of those."  
At first Jason was not sure what he Dick was pointing at, but he decided to take a guess, "A lightning bug?"

"You know how they mate, right?"

"Yeah," Jason was knowledgeable about a lot of things, and he had read a few books on fireflies. "Usually, the males are the ones that fly around and make flashes and the females sit in a tree and watch."

"And when the female sees a male with a flash that she likes, she mimics his flash and he flies to her." Dick continued, "I came back to Gotham because when I left I knew that your light matched mine."

Jason could not help but smile, especially as Dick tightened the hug. "I love you." he gently took took the cigarette out of the teenager's hand and set it out, "There are a lot of lighting bugs out there flashing lights, and some of the females fake it so they can eat the male. It took a lot of tires, but I found one that was not faking."

It was strange to be compared to a female firefly, but the way Dick explained it with a soft, calm voice made Jason feel warm, and protected, "I'm not a fucking girl lightning bug," he inclined his head up, to kiss Dick on the chin, "But I love you too."

Dick shifted his hold on Jason, and lifted him, "Ready to go to bed, Little Wing? You need to wake up early."

"Little Wing?" Jason repeated, wrapping his arms around Dick's shoulders.

"Yup." Dick shoved a heavy kiss on the teenager's mouth, and when he pulled away to catch his breath, "Because you...mmmmmm...Jay -" Jason bit down on Dick's lip, "You're my little light...my Little Wing."

"...not little..."  
Dick smiled, and kissed him on the forehead, "Once you're to big for me to carry, then maybe I'll rethink the name." he teased.


End file.
